brookeredwoodlibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of Brooke Redwood's Library
This is the chronology of events for Brooke Redwood's Library. 1960 * February 29: Richard Ramirez is born and grows up in an abusive family environment. 1962 * August 23: Mary Jane Fitzgerald is born. * October 23: An Arlington massacre, known as "The Light's Extinction in Arlington", takes place by the hand of Simon Wolfe, known as The Light Devourer. ** During the massacre, The Fitzgerald family (Alan, Janet and the infant Mary Jane) are hunted down by Simon Wolfe. ** Alan and Janet Fitzgerald leave Mary Jane at the Stone couple's house. Hayley Stone finds her and agrees to take care of her. ** Simon Wolfe kills Alan and Janet Fitzgerald. 1974 * 1977 * October 23: A 15-year old Mary Jane Fitzgerald discovers that she was adopted by the Stone couple and that her biological parents died in the 1962 Arlington massacre, causing her to get heavily depressed. 1983 * March 17: ** Mary Jane Fitzgerald, Christopher and Hayley Stone are assaulted by Simon Wolfe, who kills the Stone couple. ** In the verge of death, Mary Jane is saved by a mysterious hooded man, who breaks Simon's bones in his arms to incapacitate him. ** The mysterious man gives money to Mary Jane and orders her to move to California, due to the danger involving the Wolfe family in Arlington. 1984 * June 28: The Night Stalker brutally murders 79-year-old Jennie Vincow in her apartment in Glassell Park, Los Angeles. * June 29: ** The Liars Club (Matthew Barton, Ashley Murray, William Sullivan, Nick and Jay Ambrose) acknowledges the murder committed by The Night Stalker. ** Mary Jane Fitzgerald meets the Liars Club, and eventually joins the group to change a dark vision of the world. ** During the night, Mary Jane starts remembering the night she discovered that her biological parents died in October 23, 1962. * June 30: ** William loses a election for Team USA at the Summer Olympics against a representative of the opposite club, the Eagle's Eyes Club, causing a fight between both groups. ** Matthew Barton decides to find summer jobs for the Liars Club in order to achieve their mission. ** In the night, The Night Stalker is wreaking terror in Los Angeles. He assaults Mary Jane Fitzgerald in her home and tries to rape her, but Mary Jane defends herself. * July 1st: ** Matthew Barton finds a job for the Liars Club as counselors in the Firefly Summer Camp, owned by Barclay Wayans and located in Willow's Bell, California. ** The Liars Club arrive to the Firefly Summer Camp, despite the warning of a gas station employee. Wayans gives them a tour of the camp and told the children will arrive in the next three days. ** Henry Smith harms himself in Misty Vale Asylum. While taken to the hospital, he assaults the paramedics and drives the ambulance to the Firefly Summer Camp. ** During the Initial Ritual, Barclay Wayans tell the counselors to describe their past lives: *** Ashley started by saying that she was fascinated with building structures, to the point of helping many people by bringing materials and food to make the poor prospere. *** Nick tells that the sites of massacres like the murder of Sharon Tate in 1969, inspired him to find a way to stop them. *** William said that he was seen by his parents as a elite-tier runner, so he was forced by his father to become a runner and train hard. *** Matthew reveals that he was inspired by the book "The Art of Corruption and Lies", created by his father and founder of the Liars Club, Thomas Barton, to start his mature publicism career and also continue his legacy. *** Jay described his life while being in a fraternity called "The Alpha and Omega" in high school, whom he described a troubled part of his life. *** Mary Jane reveals to her group that she was adopted by the Stone couple and that her biological parents died in the 1962 Arlington massacre. She also said that her adoptive parents passed away. *** Wayans reveals that he is the sole survivor of the massacre that happened in the Firefly Summer Camp ten years ago, caused by Henry Smith. *